A American Horror Fanfic As I Can't Think Of A Actual Title
by ummm0
Summary: What the title says. Has cuteness and parmiga so avoid this emvan's. Starts behind the scenes if I were to carry this on you know parmiga would be more involved. Ideas, improvements, anything, message me. I'm new to fanfiction so don't kill me please. Reviews would be greatly appricated(: I wanted to write. I love American Horror Story. I'm from England so it's mum. Oh god.
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue

It was like the thoughts and feelings of Violet Harmon's and mine were blurring together as 'Tate' Said" Because I care about your feelings more than mine. I love you. There I said it, not just on some chalkboard. I would never let anybody or anything hurt you. I've never felt that way about anyone." Maybe because it was my first big gig but the moment he said _I love you, _it felt like it wasn't just Tate who said that and it wasn't just Violet who felt the same way.

Chapter 1

New season new rules. Well that's what I kept telling my self as I was in the car with Vera, on the way to the FX studios. "Now remember T don't go falling for Peters dreamy eyes you hear me?" She said jokingly "Haha I don't think we'll be paired together again but I'll try not to ey!" I replied. But something struck me inside maybe because it was true or I was too deep in thought, too late to care now, as Vera pulls up to the front of the studio "bye good luck Tai!" Vera shouts as she waves away like a mum, I was liked Vera she was the coolest big sister anyone could have.

I take a deep breath as I enter through, "TAI!" Sarah runs to me with a massive hug as a present "SARAAH!" I shout in return as we are reunited, I haven't seen her since season 1; I always liked her she was like a genuine person and partnered with amazing humor of course. An awash of happiness comes over me as I see the new set and the cast I see old friends and new people 'this season is going to be good' as I thought to myself. But I guess I missed one thing in the corner, Emma Roberts literally throwing her self on to Evan as they proceed to smooch including loud mmm's and all. "Ok then…" I said under my breath. "A bit full on isn't it" Gabourey whispered as she came to my side "Hi I'm Gabourey and I come with doughnuts!" She said welcomingly "Hi I'm Taissa you can call me Tai, may I have you of your doughnuts Gabourey?" I joked back.

We chuckled along making a few inside jokes when Gabby is interrupted "Hi Taissa or should I say…. Zoe!" Evan shouted including a wink across the room just as Emma was walking up to kiss him, "Hey Evan or should I say Kyle! I Got doughnuts yo!" I shouted back raising a half eaten doughnut, just as the jam from it drops on…. Emma! "EUGH EWW" she said in disgust as turns around to me and gives me that look like I was a little piece of dirt "Awww hi little girl you lost I think your mums already gone in that family Volvo she brought you in!" She says it just loud enough for me to hear. Sarah comes up to us "Hey guys what you talking about?" She says Emma puts a smile probably the one that won her those awards "Oh nothing much I think Ryan is calling all of us over" She says with a beaming smile "lets go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Well what was her problem' I thought to my self as I walk over with Gabby to the reading table, when Ryan came up to me with Evan "Oh Tai! I've missed you so much! You without Evan last season literally broke my heart! Now I've come to reunite you two!" He's says sincere. Emma, eavesdropping I guess, sitting at the table near us calls to Evan "Hey baby sit next to me!" in that voice that just makes my skin crawl. Ryan breaks it up as he says "Actually you two love birds I'd like Tai to sit in the middle between you two, this may give you a clue to what is coming up in the script, but don't worry Emma you and Evan get plenty of lovey dovey scenes" He says and winks as he walks away. I see Emma clench her fists and she holds her script but as always I'm the only one who notices, maybe she's just under stress I'm sure she's a wonderful person right?

I sit down awkwardly between Emma and Evan. Static silence. I go to grab my water; I guess Evan had the same idea as we grab the same glass. Our hands touch. Butterflies in my stomach ensure. We make eye contact for a real time second but in my mind minutes. His eyes are a whirlpool of turquoise, blue, green and unfulfilled dreams, there is a glint in this eye as the light hits them its like glitter was thrown in those heartfelt eyes. "Ahem" Ryan coughs as he sees us then makes a path with his eyes to Emma. We take our hands away from the glass we look down, I blush and Evan smiles to himself –I wonder why he smiled- then Evans raises his eyebrows and he says "Oh sorry you can have it!"

"No you can!" I reply as if in surprise and in embarrassment of course, why do I have to be such a… ugh. "But a beautiful girl must keep hydrated" He replies, flirtatiously I think, in that moment Emma's eyes widen and she says "Evan baby just have mine for god sakes" and pairs it with her famous roll of her eyes. I look around the room from left to right everyone is sat down and Ryan stands up and addresses everyone "Ok now everyone is here lets start! This is season is going amazing and fabulous! Now enough of me talking let's start!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was truly amazing Jessica and Angela kicked ass, the script so far was the stuff made out of American horror story dreams. Me and Emma's part is coming up we entered the frat party but then I see Evan's in this part I knew he would be I thought he would be with Emma not with….Me? It was like the script almost reflected real life, Emma as Madison the popular girl who attracted lots of attention just like how she enters the party, Me as Zoe the shy girl but there is something mysterious about her I guess I'm kind of vague and Evan as the classic frat boy but he still genuine and cares about his brothers. In the script I catch his attention and he gives me a drink, we make eye contact as a acknowledgement to the drink situation we both give a giggle so does Ryan, everyone else gives a flash of confusion on there face but we don't care. But then I see sparkles, flashes, fades, and start to feel drowsy, my head sways then all I see is black.

Evan

Oh my god what's happened is she okay? god I hope she's ok my heart beats faster at each passing moment. Everyone gets up from his or her seats to go to her. I shout "SOMEONE CALL 911" I caress her beautiful face her soft porcelain skin, I pick her up in my arms and decide to take her outside to wait. Emma shouts after me but I have no time for her dramatics. I need to look after her. I need to protect her. I want to. The ambulance arrives; the paramedic asks what's happened she's still in my arms. I have to make a choice go with Taissa to the hospital and go back to a pissed Emma or let someone else go and leave Taissa be. I have to go with her I might've just only seen her again after like 2 years but ancient feelings have resurfaced, I guess I always had a soft spot for her in my heart….

Taissa

I wake up to the flickering sterile lights of the hospital; ugh my head hurts like hell, someone's holding my hand with their head on my arm sleeping, is that Evan?! What the hell shouldn't with Emma in bed or something? "Evan?" I say quietly "He's been here the whole night you know, I swear to god he nearly started crying he was so worried and that Emma girl was calling him the whole night but he ignored her, I see what Ryan means now when the chemistry between you is electrifying because now I've seen it for myself" Vera says in the corner. "Vera? What's happened why am I here?" I ask full of confusion. "Don't you remember? You blacked out and Evan carried you out to the ambulance?" Vera says surprised. "Oh my god…" I say speechless, 'why does he care so much about me?' I think to myself I see Vera check her watch she suddenly gets up from the chair a walks to the bed and takes my hand "I'm really sorry T but I have to go pick up Fynn from school, I'll make it up to you when I get back go get some sleep ok? Bye" she says heartfelt.

I try to go back to sleep I close my eyes but I don't even feel sleepy I just keep my eyes close, I feel Evans head get off my right arm. "Oh my god Taissa you still asleep please wake up please please pleaaase." He says a tear from his eyes drops on to my arm he squeezes my hand, his touch send electric waves through my body. I pretend to wake up "Well I guess you got your wish ey" I say pretending to be drowsy, he sat up straight and let go of my hand he brushed he's tears away blushing in embarrassment he was always cute. "Hey there Tai what you think you looking at did your parents tell you staring was rude!" He joked to me. "Well I guess I'm too beautiful for your eyes that you started crying," I said as a joke "Well I guess you are" He said without the jokey voice just a smile.

We stared into each others eyes it was like time went slow again….

Evan

She was always so god damn beautiful not in the way that like Emma was hot even that Emma still needed make up but Taissa was just naturally perfect the light just falls on her. I was merely stating facts I mean I'm not a guy to cheat or break up with a girl for another, in season 1 I had feelings for Taissa she was so refreshing she wasn't like every other girl in LA. It was always easy to make her laugh her smile was like sunshine on my dull life. Our scenes were always intimate I always protected her I guess yesterday and today a little bit of Tate came out of me. It was hard to forget about her especially when Ryan said we had amazing chemistry then and he wants it back now. But it's going to be hard Emma is always going to be on back she the jealous type but no one else knows she got so angry with me she bit me. I stared into Taissa eyes they were a warm brown with swirls of hazel inside them, she was genuine, wholehearted, warm.

Taissa

In each passing moment as our eyes connected, it was like butterflies fluttering in my stomach I never wanted it end. The doctor bursts in "oh Taissa you're awake! We ran some tests and it seems like you blacked out from low sugar levels that was all now remember to eat now! Your free to go honey!" she said, "ok thank you doctor" I replied gratefully as she left. "Taissa do you want a lift back home? I'll call a taxi!" Evan says, "yeah thanks" I reply. I paused "Hey Evan?" I said timidly "yeah?" he replied "erm thanks for taking me to the hospital you were kinda like my superhero, protecting me" I said but immediately regretted 'cause it sounded so cheesy. "Well that's all wanted I wanted to do. Protect you. From the moment I first saw you." He quoted from season 1 but it seemed like he was truly saying it and quoting at the same time. He was always so caring I was thinking to myself, he left to call the taxi. I still felt a little drowsy from the drugs, I got up slowly. Swaying side-to-side looking round the room trying to find my clothes, I find them in the corner next to Evans jacket they weren't the ones from yesterday "He must've brought me clothes" I said under my breath in awe. I took my gown off and put on my jeans then held my jumper in front of me but I still felt a little faint I started taking deep breaths.

Evan

"You'll be here in 10 minutes? Ok thanks bye" I said to the taxi company, why do I have to be such a goddamn idiot and didn't take my car. I walk back to Taissa's room and come straight in. Shit. She was getting changed but instead of going straight back out I just stood for a second. She was so angelic her figure, the way her hair moved, Emma always called her ugly but in my mind I always disagreed why did Emma always have to put people down? I guess I was too deep in thought as when Taissa turned around, with her top on, she was taken aback by me being there "Oh shit Evan you scared me" she said laughing "Haha sorry Tai, the taxis going to be here soon want to leave and go to the front?" I said laughing from the look on her face she was startled for sure. "Ok lets go, here's you jacket" she replied I didn't want to leave so soon for some reason I liked her company she was funny, interesting, she had a different outtake on everything. "Evan hellooo come back to earth" Taissa said "oh yeah thanks sorry lets go" I said embarrassed I felt my face go a bit red. We both walked out to the front of the hospital I felt the wind chills "you know Tai it's a bit cold here have my jacket" I said to her I put my arms round her small frame, she went to grab the other side our hands touched. I got that flutter in my heart again it reminded me of when we were on the beach last season.

_Season 1_

"Cut," said the cameraman Taissa and me just finished a few shots of us on the beach it was kind of cold so I put the blanket more around her. She rested her head on my shoulder, I was a big romantic and got those little flutters in my heart, I entwined my hand with hers. It was perfect. I saw the smile that grew on her face; her eyes gleamed with the reflection of the bonfires. I gave her a kiss on the forehead; I think I was in love with her well it wasn't hard to be she was incredible.

Evan

*Snap snap* I hear the clicks of camera shutters "Shit paparazzi." We say in unison, well this isn't going to look good my hands are around her, we see the taxi. We run to the taxi with my arms still around her to protect her. Shit shit shit. Emma's going to be pissed beyond belief, she thought I was at Dylan's, my best friends house. We both get into the taxi, we look at each other but rather than worrying we just start laughing she buries her head into my shoulder in laughter those fuzzy feelings visit me again. My arms are still around her, her warmth fills my cold body she's so close that I could've kissed her right there and then. Wait why am I thinking like this I'm supposed to be in love with Emma. Taissa interrupts my thoughts and says, "That was crazy. I don't want to go home lets go some where!" I reply, "I know crazy. Sooo then where do you want to go Farmiga?"


End file.
